Kingdom Hearts: The New Light
by Moon Princess016
Summary: The world is safe once again. Sora and Kairi settle down on the Destiny Islands and have 3 kids. But when darkness rises again, can a new Keyblade Master arise, find his light, and save the world with the help of his friends? Destiny is in their hands.
1. Sisters and the Threats of Red Paint

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. However, key things to know before you start the story.**

**Summary: After finally defeating the darkness for good, Sora and Kairi settle down on the Destiny Islands and have 3 children: Namine, and Roxas, and Selena (Elena). To keep the children and the island safe, they casted a spell over everyone who knew their story (but a few people like Riku and his wife) so they only thought it was just an old Legend passed down from father to son (or is your sexist, mother to daughter). Now, their kids have grown up and the door to light has opened once again. Can their children find their destinies and stop the darkness. Who is the new Keyblade Master and can he stop the darkness?**

**Characters: Namine (she's in her dress from the kh games)**

**Roxas (checkered shirt and sweatpants)**

**Selena (purple shirt and blue running shorts. She looks like Kairi from kh2)**

**Place: Destiny Island**

* * *

_**Selena's POV**_

Carefully dipping it into the bright gold (but sparkly) paint, I lifted my paint covered brush up a clear dark purple space painting a small star up with all the rest and finishing my design. Satisfied, I plopped down onto my mattress and gazed up at my new masterpiece. Where the mattress touched my wall, was a huge bright orange/yellow half sun setting into my pile of random design pillows with orange rays bursting off the end into the tulip pink sky. At the end of the rays, the pink dissolved into purple filling the space between and million gold starts sparkling and forming constellations.

I smile at my work and lean back on my sky blue comforter covered in bright yellow, grass green, sea blue, and magenta swirls until my eyes met my smooth midnight blue ceiling also covered in sparkling stars. My frame of the canopy formed a frame for my artwork as I gaze up into the stars and rest my aching shoulders. Who knew painting starts for four hours straight would make someone so sore.

Okay, so if anyone oblivious is reading this, let me state the obvious: I paint on my ceiling and walls (and sometimes the furniture too). That's why my room looks like a rainbow (which reminds me, I really need to paint one on my wall over my sun mosaic mirror). That's what happens when you get put in a white room with totally white furniture just because your older sister has a totally white room (seriously, try it some time. You'll go insane)... Whoa, I'm getting way too into detail. Maybe I should just start from the beginning.

*Deep Breath*

Hi, my name is Selena and yes, I'm a girl (for all you oblivious people out there). I'm 14 (big whoop) and live on the Destiny Islands with my family in a big house overlooking the ocean (filled with boring details that I'd rather not get into). I could tell you other things about myself like I have shoulder length scarlet/chocolate/caramel hair and ocean blue eyes, but that would be boring. So, I'll skip the "I'm a person with a boring life that I'm going to tell you anyway even though you will probably skip over this" speech and just get back to me laying on my bed in the rainbow room (which is what my sister calls it).

*Out of my head*

So, yeah, I'm laying on my totally cool comforter as sunlight streams in through the open double windows that sit on either side of my bed. A couple of years ago, I build a small riser that runs down my wall and attaches to my bed frame that is one foot tall by one foot wide so that it reaches my window like a door. Outside of those windows, are two small balconies overlooking the ocean being shaded by ocean blue water proof tarps/blankets like the ones over the shops in Aladdin. Long story short, on the balcony to my left there are exotic plants from other worlds that my dad brought me back on his travels, and the balcony on my right is filled with a ton of fluffy pillows that I sit on to read... Is anyone else sensing an Agrabah theme here?... And is anyone else seeing I'm getting really off topic?

So, since I wasted my time explaining the window/door thing, I'll do a long story short: I got sort of bored staring up at the ceiling (don't ask how with all the colors in my room) and decided to paint on my walls some more. So, I swing my legs off the left side my full size mattress until they hit the cool wooden floor (which is only a foot below my mattress). On the perpendicular wall, is a double Chinese screen door with Chinese paper drawings in between the frames that hides my clothes (there is the same thing on the other wall but it holds my millions of books instead). Painted on the wall to the left side of it is a giant oak tree standing lazily in a small meadow of grass with a babbling brook (Sadly, I don't have a sound maker to have the special effects of the brook). Dropping down so I'm kneeling on the cool floor, I reach for my forest green paint and begin to outline some of the blades of grass hiding the root of the mighty oak.

That's when I hear my abused door swung open so it hits my tall brown stained beau (which would explain the millions of dent marks on the right side). Across, my waxed wooden floor (like the kind in a dance studio that shows your reflection) clomps a pair of dainty feet being shown off in a pair of pumps by the sound of it. Seconds later, a shadow falls over my tree and leans down to whisper something in my ear. _Namine!_

Like I've said in the last... 7 paragraphs, I have a older sister. Her name is Namine and she is less then one year older then me. If I had to describe her in 1 word, it would be: **pain in my butt** (oops, that's 4). She a typical popular girl with soft blond hair (not golden, more pastel) that falls six inches below the shoulder and ocean blue eyes like mine (except mine sparkle more in the sun and turn more soft purple/blue towards night). She's a couple of inches taller then me (and that's when she is without her pumps which she never takes off) and... we are **nothing** alike. She goes around the house in either a white one inch sleeve (exactly) sundress that falls down to her knees and ends with lace and perfect white pumps (that never get dirty no matter how much she wears them). However, she's not the quiet type. She runs into my room twenty times a minute and begs to "borrow" my stuff and constantly is either texting or has her iPod's ear buds jammed into her ears playing music so you can hear it anywhere in the house.

"No" I continue painting, my body not even flinching as her Barbie bubblegum breath breathes down my neck.

"Why nawt?" Namine pouts, her lip trembling a bit. Without even looking, I can tell she's doing the puppy dog look again. Sucks for her that it never works on me!

"Because,"

"Because WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER RETURN IT SO LEAVE MY ROOM BEFORE I CALL MOM!" I shout, pushing my paint brush harshly into the paint cup causing the millionth splatter of paint to stain itself on my floor. I pivot myself around till I'm staring straight into Namine's tearing eyes. Yes, it's part of the "I'm a innocent helpless person so give me what I want now or I'll cry" look."

The bottom of her lip trembles a bit "You didn't even know what I wanted." A lone tear streaks down her face.

"Ugh, Nami" I spit back, completely annoyed, as usual (when will she learn?). "You wanted to borrow my ear buds because your died a painful death due to your loud music playing."

Namine snaps out of "the look" and turns it into one of those sisterly "I'm the better and more superior person so listen to me and do as I say" looks. "God, how did you know." She pauses, watching me as I crack a smile showing my pearl whites. "Never mind (she tosses her hair over her shoulder), just give me the buds or I won't splatter paint over your newest addition to the rainbow." She flicks her thumb towards the starry sunset that I had gotten up at 5 o'clock to observe the sunrise.

"You do that and I'll call Mom."

"Ooooh, wimpy little Elena won't stand up to fight" She throws in her baby face with the bacteria covered thumb in the mouth and everything (and **she's** the clean freak).

"I'm not wimpy you little neat freak who is scared of a broken nail."

"You little... (she couldn't come up with a good enough comeback... LOL) I'm warning you."

"Oh no, I'm so scared and helpless." I point the baby face back at her minus the thumb in my mouth.

"THAT'S IT!" Namine shouts, rushing over to my desk. Daintily (so she doesn't break a nail), she picks up a can full of red paint. Supporting it from the bottom and handle, she walks towards my bed.

"MOM!" Swiftly, I find myself making a wall between the paint and my innocent wall, my arms spread away from my body hoping to stop her. "Don't you dare."

"Try me," Slowly, like in a slow motion part of the movie (_oh, soooo dramatic_), she lifts the paint back ready to spring it forward onto me and anything else in my path...

"Whoa, Nami. better think that through twice." Standing behind her clutching the paint can is my twin brother, Roxas. Okay, I have an non-identical twin (whose a minute older than me). Unlike me, he has blondish gold hair that seems to spike up on one side and form a mountain range on the top of his head. I call it: The Rockies. That makes him a couple of inches taller than me if you count it. However, he still has my ocean blue eyes and artistic talents. Only his is with the guitar and not paint. He goes for more of the punk with the skater boy attitude, while I go for the... well, I'm not sure exactly. I'm not the biggest dress fan but I like jeans skirts... (I'm off topic again).

Roxas cracks a smile (which would cause any fan girl to faint) and carefully removes the paint can from Namine's hands. "Come on you two." He says with a hint of laughter behind his voice. "Can't you let a guy sleep after nine o'clock?" He yawns, and does the hand through the hair move like he's bored and trying to impress fans.

"What ever," spits Namine calmly, "You had to get up anyway. This would have been avoided if someone had given me their ear buds." She gives me the snake stare.

"Like it's my fault you murdered your other ones." I say back, totally annoyed with the her already.

"That's it." She reaches again for the paint can that's still being held by my brother. swiftly, he lifts it up out of her reach, causing the millionth and one paint drop to splatter my floor.

"Give it," She whines, jumping up to try to knock it out of his large hands.

"Nami, stop it. You'll splatter it on my walls." I grab her hand, pulling her away from the paint and Roxas.

Ugh, you such a nuisance." The blond shrieks, slapping the grip I have on her small hand trying to get me to let it go. Roxas attempt to grab the slapping hand, only to almost be knocked over by Namine's outstretched foot. More paint splatter to my was shiny floor.

"Freeze," We all stop, Namine's hand about to slap my poor back of my hand, which is already red and Roxas holding the paint under his arm like a football player, his black and white checkered shirt already dripping red paint. Standing in the doorway, with her shoulder length red hair tied back in a loose bun, is my mother, her blue/purple eyes scanning the fight scene.

"Every body clap you hands," Outside my window, thirteen pairs of hands clap wildly as their owners crack up in hysterics. Glancing at my sibs, I see their faces turn bright scarlet when they realized: 1. I had my window open and 2. Dad was in the middle of teaching the 1st graders karate out on the rock garden.

Okay, time to introduce the last of my... unique family. First, there is my Mom, Kairi. My mom and my dad have known each other since they were kids and they were going up on the Destiny Islands. Long story short, the got married when they were 18 and had Namine a year later. Before we were born, my Mom became a author and wrote many kids stories, which she categorized as Disney. In these stories, she created the Princesses (some of them she calls the Princesses of Heart) and their Princes, and regular stories like Hercules and 101 Dalmatians. Some of my favorite are the one that include a Mouse named Mickey Mouse who has adventures with Donald Duck and Goofy. He's mostly a King who rules Disney Kingdom with his Queen Minnie and helps the Key Bearers. But I'll get into that later. Now, she helps my Dad run the Dojo by doing aerobic classes and dance classes.

My Dad is one of the coolest and funniest persons around. He has awesome spiky hair and ocean blue eyes like mine. He even has the name to match his coolness: Sora. It means sky and it fits him well because he travels to different places and brings back exotic plants like the ones in Mom's books (its better than getting a different writing utensil from each place like Namine). He says one day he'll take me to everywhere he visited on a ship called the Gummi Ship (whatever that is). Now, he runs the Dojo, which takes over the basement of our house (our house is build on a hill so part of the basement is ground level near the bottom of the hill and that's the dojo) and the rock garden outside the basement. He teaches sword fighting and karate, which I know how to do both (only for defense though. I don't exactly like to fight).

Back to reality. My mom stands in the doorway, her hands resting on her hips giving us the: your in trouble look. Slowly, Namine, Roxas, and me unfreeze and fix our positions till we stand in a line, oldest to youngest. My Mom stares at us, her head shaking in sorrow and shame. Finally, she speaks:

"Roxas, go change, we have to leave soon." _Leave?_ Roxas raises his eye, totally confused. I poke him in the ribs right in the paint, my finger turning as red as my hand. Looking down, he mutters a "oh" and scurries out of the room. That leaves Namine and me to take on my Mother's wrath.

"It's all her fault," I look over to see Namine pointing her finger at me, her face fierce with anger.

"How is it my fault. You tried to damage the walls."

"They were already damaged by your so called talent"

"My so called talent! What's yours... texting or blowing up ear buds."

"ENOUGH" Namine and I look over to see my Mom rubbing her templates. "Can't you two get along for a few minutes without screaming your heads off." She gives us a cold look, causing shivers to run down my spine. _What did I do wrong? _

"Namine, go get ready to go. We leave in 10." Mom exits my room, her soft steps highlighting all the creaky wooden boards in the hallway. _10? Leave? WHERE? _Namine begins to walk out behind her, mimicking her movements

"Um... Namine" Namine pauses at the doorframe and peaks her head over her shoulder.

"What?" She spits out, clearly being impatient as usual.

"Um... what's in 10 minutes again." I give a smile like I was an innocent unknowing kindergartener.

"You so oblivious," She walks out the door, creaking on the boards. A second later, they stop, and after a huff of breath from outside my room, Namine's head appears next to my door frame. "Ugh... Think real hard. Don't _act _so oblivious." I give her the raise of the eye. What was she talking about?

"UGH... PLAY PRACTICE IN 5... GET DRESSED YOU LAZY BUM!" That's when my door slammed shut, leaving a still confused me staring at the aurora on the back of my door.

* * *

**Okay, so that's it. Sorry about making Namine so bad spirited. All will be answered in time. So stay tuned... and don't forget to review. Good or bad? JUST Do IT!**


	2. The Drama and Tragedies of Play Bis

**MAY I PRESENT TO YOU, CHAPTER 2!**

**LOL... that rhymes **

**(I'm such a nerd).**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

_Play practice?... play practice... PLAY PRACTICE! _Till about 10 seconds ago, I forgot I had even been in a play/musical. In fact, I had been working on it for the past 10 months. Looking down, I realize I was still in my pajamas (shorts and a tee shirt). Scrambling out of my clothes, I hurry around trying to find my clothes.

While I do that (I don't want to get into detail), I'll explain the whole play/musical ordeal. Every year, my Island celebrates the Legend of the Keyblade by reenacting the entire event over a course of 7 days, which is called the Light Festival. After the play each night, one person from the cast goes down each night to place a floating lantern into the water, which represents light overcoming darkness (blah blah blah). Then we have a giant festival and stuff. Anyway, people come from all over to help perform this play because it's just so freakin' huge. We have to have heartless and nobodies and a million special effects. Wizards come from all over to transform people into mermaids or give them new hairstyles. Let's just say it's a big ordeal.

So, back to the play. Everyone in the cast is around the same age as the character and we all look the part due to magic. There's only a couple of rules, we have to act the part, and the three Keyblade masters have to be natives from Destiny Island. Mom and Dad make a big deal out of all of this. I think it's because they were named after the characters in the Legend along with their friend Riku. I just thinks its hilarious they all are similar to the masters. So that's why, every year, I have to participate in the play.

***10 months earlier***

"Come on Elena," Namine shouts over her shoulder as she sprints towards the theatre, "We're already later." Running behind her, I lag behind trying to not waste my breath on running. It wasn't like I was going to be doing anything today. We were only getting our parts after a week of auditioning. Reaching the theatre, Namine throws open the door and hurries down the aisle towards the bottom seats where the whole cast is sitting, waiting to hear this year parts. Slowing down, I follow her into the front row where she sits next to Roxas and a boy with a pair of ocean blue eyes and brown spiky hair. Smiling, I place myself between the boy and his brother with long silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Hey Rei." The spiky haired boy smiles, his eyes sparkling in the stage lighting.

"Hey Elena," I feel a brush of soft hair on my shoulder and turn around to see Rei's brother giving me a shy smile.

"Hey Mikey." He smirks some more and starts to say something but is interrupted by the director. A tall woman with short brown hair and a mischievous smile steps onto the stage.

"Good mourning, my stars. How are we this mourning... anxious?" Murmurs fill the vast room sounding more like echoes then voices. "Anyway, let me just get down to business and name the cast so we can get down to business." The room falls dead silence and my own heart pumps hard in my chest. I wasn't aiming for a big part, but still, this was nerve racking as Selphie (the director) fumbles with the cast sheet.

"Okay, let's start with the Keyblade master himself." The room holds its breath as she locates the first name. "This year, Sora will be played by... Rei." The room begins to fill with clap, cheers, and groans as Rei takes his place on stage, his body shaking with joy and his mouth forming an uncontrollable smile. A seat away, Mikey sinks a bit in his seat, for he too also wanted to be Sora. I look at Namine, her smile growing wide. She was this years favorite to win the part of the female Keyblade bearer, and she already had a huge crush on Rei. Still, jealousy bubbled up inside of me as I think of Namine flirting with Rei 24/7... Wait... was I... developing a crush on him? Before I can continue on that thought, the director begins with the next character:

"The Keyblade barer of darkness, Riku, will be played by... Mickey... I mean Mikey." Mikey jumps up from his seat, his face straight like usual without a care in the world. It's weird, because he only seems to smile while I'm next to him. He joins his younger sib on the stage and gives him a high five, however, a hint of jealousy crosses his face as the hands hit, hard. Rei grimaces in pain for a second, giving the "what'd you do that for" look at him. Mikey ignores it, pretending to not have noticed.

The crowd hushed up again as every girl (but me... maybe) in the audience held her breath for the biggest girl and most wanted lead. The director clears her throat

"Get on with it already" a girl screams from the back of the room. The director sends her a "I'll remember that look," and continues to clear her throat. Finally, after a minute, Selphie begins again.

"And the last big lead, Kairi, will be played by... Selena."

"What?"

"WHAT!" Namine jumps up from her seat, her eyes filled with anger. "How could you pick _her_ over **me**? She didn't even _want _the role." I look at Namine, shock melting across my pale face. Namine never acted like this before. She was usually gently and sweet.

"But darling," Selphie says calmly, still staring at the cast list, "You were good... but, your sister became Kairi without even trying. But you made a great Namine. It matches your name too." The director nods to me and I slowly make my way up onto the stage, the blinding lights blocking the view of the roaring and sobbing crowd.

"May I give you our 3 leads." I gained 3 things that day. The lead, a feeling towards Rei, and a cold shoulder from my sister.

***Present***

I stand there, lost in the thought about the day I got "the part". By now, I'm clad in a ocean blue tank top trimmed in a dark purple and covered by a dark purple short sleeve sweatshirt that goes up to the bottom of my bellybutton. The sweatshirt has a black hood and is trimmed in black along with a ocean blue double pocket with a yellow star on it. On my bottom is a light blue jean skirt and a pair of dark purple converse. Around my neck is a moon charm strung across a thick black ribbon and on my whist is my star bracelet. Outside, I hear my Mom's sweet voice call to me and I rush out the door, leaving a rainbow of colors behind.

10 minutes later, we arrive at the theatre. This theatre was finished last year just in time to use it to rehearse for this years performance. It was originally created just for this production. The theatre consists of ground swivel theatre seats and a balcony in the back. In the front of the seats, there's a huge stage with a revolving floor and wall so you can have two scenes set up at once. For some scenes, the areas set up into a two story building for chase scenes or other things. For under water scenes, a huge aquarium pops out of the floor allowing mermaids to swim (we breath underwater curtsy to wizards). On the left and right wall, there are two one story miniature stages for small side scenes like villains plotting or something happening.

The aisles are also amazing because they can change from stairs to ramps and even a slide for one scene. We usually use them for casing heartless or having ensamble members dancing around. This theatre also has a special affect machine that allows virtual heartless and nobodies to run around. The weapons we bear has a special magnet in it to ensure the heartless disappear when you hit them. The machine also creates images over open doorways like voids that allow the organization XIII people to escape and other special affects like snow.

Anyway, I open the theatre doors and walk into the dark room. From the stage, I can make out the aquarium set up with some people inside it. Besides that, the room is filled with the song "Under the Sea". _They must be rehearsing the underwater scenes. _Those scenes where the hardest because A).You were a mermaid, and B). you had to swim and dance and stuff. Stopping, I gaze at the scene, Rei was swimming and twirling in the sparkling water, his hair sparkling with droplets of crystals. I sigh, why did he have to be so cute?

Namine shuffles her feet behind me, signaling me that she wants to get by. Moving slightly to the right, she rushes past me thumping my shoulder, hard, with her shoulder. Roxas follows, his hands dug deep into his pockets and a "whatever" look on his face. Still, he had already captured the attention of the fan girls sitting in the front row. I follow him, there's no point on being a loner around here.

"And CUT," Selphie is on the side of the stage next to the aquarium. Rei and Demi (the girl that's playing Ariel) freeze, their ending positions earning a huge applause from the cast and Rei's fan girls. "That was PERFECT" Selphie applauded, her smile a mile long. "It took you long enough, but at least it was in time for the performance next week." The aquarium begin to sink down and everyone in the tank gets out. Immediately, fish disappear and mermaids/mermen turn into humans.

"Sometimes, I still can't get over the special effects." Whirling around, I realize Mikey is standing in the aisle behind me, his arms crossed against his chest, his face in a scowl, and his bangs skimming his eyes. If this was a comic, fan girls would be screaming (for all you oblivious people out there, he looks hot). I shrug (for two reasons). 1). Mikey was cute, but something about him made me pull away, and 2). I'm not exactly used to the effects but... I know when they happen in each scene.

On stage, Rei is being congratulated by the cast. Demi is hooked on his arm like a typical fan girl, her lips longing for a make out session. "Flirt." Mikey mutters, and I totally agree. Demi is my best friend and all, but all she can talk about is her "future husband" (as she calls him), Rei. Poor guy, he's so oblivious. Slowly, Rei moves himself away from the cast, Demi struggling to keep on his muscular arm. Finally, he loses her, and get away from the cast, heading towards me.

"Hey," He says, his hair still spiky even though it was soaked. I smile (why did he have to be so adorable) and Mikey roles his eyes. They never did have a totally loving relationship. More like the brother bond that the Keyblade wielders had in the story. Always jealous of each other. "So, what's up?" he smirks, and I know what he's going at.

"The ceiling," Mikey mutters. "The sky," I liked these kind of games and Rei knew we couldn't resist to answer them. We always came up with some stupid answer by the end. "Clouds," "The sun," "Birds," We begin to get louder, the whole cast listening to our conversation. "The shadow of the moon," "Axel coming down from the ceiling trying to make out with your brother, Roxas, again."

"WHAT," Rei and I look up, no Axel. Mikey cracks a grin, a small laugh coming from beneath his lips. It was always a big cast joke that Axel from Organization XIII had a crush on Roxas. And since my brother was playing Roxas, well, you get the point.

"Your so oblivious," Mikey cracks up some more, followed by Rei's sweet sound of laughter. Soon, I'm laughing too, and the whole cast is staring at us like we were actually from another world (Namine included). Soon, the Roxas cracks a laugh finally getting what we said and everyone else (minus Namine) joins in. One big happy family. God, I love this play.

* * *

**And that's the end... for now. More excitement and romance to come. For all you oblivious people out there,**

**Rei looks like Sora from KH2 (he's taking Sora's spot in the KH story)**

**Mikey (real name Mickey) looks like Riku from KH1, but he's a year older than Rei and taller (He taking Riku's spot in the KH story)**

**Selena looks like Kairi from KH2 (She's taking Kairi's spot in the KH story) **

**So, rate and review... or you know the heartless will come for you.**

**You have been warned. **


	3. Seven Nights with an Ominous Twist

**Okay, I sorta rushed this chapter, but don't worry... the next chapter will be awesome... promise!**

**But anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

That's the cast, a giant family with jealousy and laughter, only with ten times more drama. This is how it was for the next week, laughter, practice, drama, practice, jealousy, stage fright, and, well, more practice. From child's play to professional, the play turned for the better as everyone focused in the hot August weather. Smiles leave for vacation and stage fright rents your stomach to butterflies. In other words (for oblivious people of course), IT'S FREAKIN' NERVEWACKING.

***One week later***

My finger twirls through my wine colored hair that reaches down to the bottom of my chin and hides my blue/violet eyes. Thanks to the make-up wizards, I had been turned into a cute (as my mom put it) 14 year old girl in a white and black tank top and purple skort that's way too revealing in the leg section. Around my neck, is a teardrop necklace that my mom lent to me (it's actually hers) that's cold to the touch and sends shivers of cold and fright down my spine. Around me, kids and teenagers twiddle with their costumes and hair styles like nervous wrecks. I mean, I know it's opening night and all, but seriously, GET A GRIP ON REALITY PEOPLE. That's when the lights begin to dim.

Suddenly, someone squishes against me near my shoulder, his or her body shaking like there's no tomorrow. In the dim lights, I can make out the thin outlines of pointy hair and two bright blue eyes. _Rei_. His breathing speeds up as Selphie walks into a spotlight onto stage:

"Welcome everyone to-"

Rei shivers grow violent now, and I can hear the panic in his breaths. "You need to calm down Rei," I mutter, placing my hand on his shoulder. Slowly, I feel his pulse sink down to a steady rate, his breathing slowing down back to normal. He looks at me, his eyes bright with fear but thanks. Next to me, someone grunts and shifts until I'm squashed next to someone as calm as a flower blowing lightly in the wind. _Mikey._ He never did like when Rei and I did something like this. I still don't get why, but then again, I can be so oblivious some times.

The lights dim again, and Rei sucks in a breath. Soon, my hands drops off of his shoulder, and he steps onto the second story platform on the stage (which we are on behind a curtain). Suddenly, a dim spotlight locates him on the glass platform (yes, this one is a sturdy glass but it can be solid). Music begins to play, its soft melody floating through the hushed audience. Mist begins to flow from the sides, its ocean blue clouds making it look like Rei's underwater.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Rei, takes a deep breath, my heart speeding up fast. Around me, I hear the cast whispering loudly "Having weird, having weird." there's a pause, then they whisper "Real or not? Real or not?" Rei continues:

"Like is any of this for real or not," The music continues to play, it's beat getting more dramatic. The lights change to aqua, the mist beginning to cease to flow. Then, the mist disappears, a bright light shinning onto the stage like sun, and the glass platform turning into a sand platform. "Oh," The first words of the soft, melodious voice blasts out into the room. Her words hitting every beat perfectly as she sings the opening song, Hold me. Sometimes, I forgot how good of a singer Namine is. Then again, she's always singing to her IPod, so it's nothing new.

Mikey, bumps past me, his silver hair lightly brushing my exposed shoulder like a way of saying good luck. Soon, he's upstage on the opposite side of the stage, his body angled so I can only see the black back of his shirt, and his hands out like to have Rei grab it. Rei runs forward just as a wave rises from the aquarium tank (which is at the one story mark on the stage). Jest before Rei touches Mikey, the wave hits the platform, sending Rei and Mikey into the tank. Rei then struggles against the current to reach Mikey (his hand still outstretched), but is pushed back onto the surface. The tank darkens, and I step out onto the platform, the blinding light shining on me just as I get out. I wave to Rei, and he stumbles towards me.

As he reaches me, a projection of lights falling towards the audience rain from the sky. Soon, Rei slips off the platform, falling, falling, falling into the water, then landing on a stain glass platform (the aquarium sinks back into the floor) The song ends, but the play has only begun.

Okay, so is the first scene of the play, followed by Rei (playing Sora) fighting heartless on the stain glass floors,, and being waken up by me on the beach (that was all a dream... or was it?). Anyway, I'm guessing you know the story of the Legend and if you don't... well... LOOK IT UP! The play goes up to the part right before Sora, Donald, and Goofy run into the pirate ship with Riku on board. so, they literally, take off of a world and then the play ends for the night. After that, all the characters (in costume) processed down to the beach where Sora places the first large paper lantern into the water followed by everyone else in the cast pushing in small candles in little boats into the water. Then we celebrate the first night of the festival: Betrayal.

To make things easier, let me just sum up each night.

Second Night: Promises

This night, we continue in the play beginning on the Pirate ship and ending with the door between light and darkness closing. That night, Riku/Mikey places the giant lantern into the water followed by celebration.

Third Night: Remembrance

This night's play includes the beginning of Chain of Memories (as we call this part of the legend) up to around the middle of it somewhere... it's sort of hard to say where, but it does stop around the middle. For this, all I had to do was come in for a couple of scenes but for the rest I snuck into the back of the audience to watch it. Namine seemed to do a good job along with Rei and Mikey (he had a few cut scenes of him running around Castle Oblivion and stuff). afterwards, the cast again went down to the beach and the guy who was playing Marluxia placed the giant lantern into the water. Then, more festival fun.

Fourth Night: Memories

All we did this night was finish up Chain of Memories followed by Namine putting the giant lantern into the water (she made a big deal out of it). After, more festival.

Fifth Night: Confusion

We start the last part of the legend (named Kingdom Hearts II). This part is all of Roxas's life in Twilight Town ending with him seeing Sora asleep. After that, Roxas places the giant lantern into the water and that starts the festival (big surprise there).

Sixth Night: Friendship

For the second to last night, we start with Sora waking up in the flower thing and the story goes up to a little after I (as Kairi) get kidnapped by Saix (yes we play that part). After this, we all walk down to the beach the people playing Donald and Goofy place the giant lantern into the water. Then, more festival.

Seventh Night: Light

The last night, we continue into the story with Sora fighting the giant army in Radiant Garden up to the end when Sora and Riku come back to the Destiny Islands to complete the promise made back in Kingdom Hearts I.

***After the play (Seventh Night)***

My heart pounds hard with excitement and accomplishment as I stand in the dressing room back stage. Hidden behind a curtain, I slowly slide off my pink zipper dress and white slip and pull on a plain night blue tank top trimmed in dark purple with a matching purple skirt trimmed in night blue. On my hip, is a chained belt hanging lightly on my left hip and dropping slightly below my right hip, silver stars delicately hanging off every other loop. On my whist is my star bracelet and a new charm bracelet housing only one charm, a seashell star charm similar to the one that my mom had lent me to use in the play (the one I gave to Rei/Sora as the promise charm). Speaking of that, it was still pushed in my skirt pocket. I'd need to return it later. (ALERT: off topic) On my neck, was my moon charm only this time on a silver chain. My hair was still in it's normal silky but messy shoulder cut look.

"Elena," Rei calls, his voice sounded muffled due to the curtain, "Are you ready? It's time to go." Taking on last look in the mirror and checking to see if my dark purple converse where still tied, I stepped out of the curtain and found myself next to Rei, his Sora clothes from Kingdom Hearts II still clothed on him. Even though these clothes weren't his (minus the crown chain necklace, which was a gift from his dad), they still fitted them perfectly like magic... almost. Taking a deep breath, I picked up the large light pink paper lantern covered in purple flowers. "Lets go."

Moments later, I'm leading the possession line of cast members down the cobblestones path towards the beach. Above me, the stars are shining brightly and the moon is full lightly illuminating the island. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. _What a perfect night for the last night of the festival._ The last night of the festival was always the best because it was full of the best shops, food, and dances.

Soon, cobblestone turns into soft sand hushing the millions of footsteps walking behind me. In front of me, the water is smooth and crystal clear as glass making a perfect ride for the lantern cradled in my soft hands. As we reach the waters edge, the line disperse, creating a semi-circle around me and my softly lit lantern. Bending down, I place the lantern lightly in the warm water and give it a push. It sails out onto the glass, illuminating the dark shape of the play island floating in the background. _Time sure does fly..._

Suddenly, millions of candles are sailing out after it, lighting up the night and pushing away the darkness (LOL, that's the point of the festival). After a brief moment of silence, I turn towards the fully dressed cast and the other people crowding around me.

"As the Keyblade Masters chased away the darkness, let's hope that our candles do the same (blah, blah, blah)..." A brief period of silence"...Let us now celebrate the last night, the Night of Light!" The crowd cheers and makes it way back up into the brightly lit town. Taking on last look at the light, I follow the crowd up to the festival.

Suddenly, a cool breeze slaps against my shoulder, making me shiver. _Where did that come from._ I look up at the stars, clouds beginning to form at the edges of the vast sky. A cold feeling burns in my heart, like the darkness trying to take away my light. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. _Rei. _My heart feels warmth again, and I slip my hand into the one that's on my shoulder, gripping it tight. Slowly, we make our way up into town, the festival lanterns hanging in the trees guiding the way.

***Back on the water***

Hundreds of white candles bob in the water, their tips steaming with black smoke. Only a few minutes ago, each candle had housed a small flicker of light keeping away the darkness. However, not all was lost. In the center of the smoking candles, were three small glimmers of light: two brighter than the other. They floated on the surface, their lights pure. However, one was on the line between light and dark.

These candles, were mine, Rei's, and Mikey's

* * *

**Ohhhhhh... ominous ending! Anyone seeing a similar story around here?**

**Also, I didn't want to go too far into each night of the plays. The plays are just like the video games. so, the point I went up to is that point in the video game. Another thing to know is the beginning scene of the play that I described to Hold Me was the same as the opening scene to the first Kingdom Hearts game. Sorry, but I only did Kingdom Hearts, Re:Chain of Memories, and kingdom Hearts II for the plays because they had Sora as the main character in it.**

**Anyway, more to come... Including everyone's favorite pyromaniac...oops, I said too much!**

**Just don't forget to review!**


	4. Falling Head Over Heels for Romance

**Oaky everyone... finally a new chapter is up and running. **

**However (yes, a proper word), before I start, I would like to stress the need again to PLEASE REVIEW MY WORK. I have had over a 50 visitors and over a hundred hits but no one seems to write a review (yes... I know). **

**So, a big thank you to ****x-sparklegurl1997-x** **for reviewing my story! Big thanks to you! Luv ya!**

**So, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Terra's POV**

I feel his hand squeeze mine as we walk up the cobblestone path towards the lit town. My heart beating hard as we stroll past colored lanterns and dark shadows of trees and rocks. I squeeze back, my hand clammy and slippery like a bar of soap. _Please don't notice... PLEASE don't notice..._ My silent pleads blasting through my mind as I try to calm my racing heart. I look at him, his face relaxed and his eyes in a happy trans state. They sparkle and dance with light in the lantern's light, and sometimes hide in shadows behind his luscious spiky golden brown hair. My hearts beats faster... and I could feel myself falling head over heels for him... literally.

SPLAT! Cold stone wet from footsteps sink through the bottom of my purple skirt chilling me to the bone. I sat there, shaking from the cold cobblestone and vicious winds blowing through the streets threatening to take our light with them._ What happened? _Confusion crowded my brain... I didn't hit my head on anything... did I? _I don't remember letting go... or sitting down... _My head hurt, or was it still meshed up from my romance that I was living in a few short minutes ago? I stare at my hand, blood rolling down my once warm hand making rivers down my wrist... What did happen?

"Are you okay?" Startled, I look up from my red, sticky hand to see a gloved (no finger covers) hand reaching down towards poor clumsy me. Still a tiny bit dazed, I nod, my brain not registering the owner of the soft hand that was pulling me off the hard ground and into a warm chest. My body is supported by the other arm so I as feel myself press against a blurry figure as I attempt to clear my fuzzy brain. Finally, I look up only to meet a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Rei.

I stare into his crystals he calls eyes, my face feeling red just under the eyes. Soon, he's blushing too, but neither of us attempt to break away. I stand there, blood dripping out of my hand into his gloves. As the blood seeps through his navy blue material, his eyes snap into an almost electric blue and he pulls away, his face madly blushing from the scene.

"Um... you're bleeding." I look down, completely remembering the blooding caking over my poor hand. At least it wasn't the one with the bracelets on it.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I turn away, my face still hot and my healthy hand still clammy. _What just happened? Was there... something between us for a sec? _I turn back to face him, his face turning back to its original color. However, there still was a trace of red under his eyes.

"Um..." Rei stutters out, clearly pointing out he wasn't sure of what just happened either. "Let me bandage that up for you." He leads me over to a bench by a tall tree stringed with paper lanterns. The winds pushed at them, making their paper rustle against the deep green leaves. We sit down on the red wood bench under the branches of leaves, the last of the small cluster of stars being hidden from my view. Now, all I see is clouds. I stare at them in wonder. They are a deep purple and midnight blue, swirling into the middle of the sky towards the last of the stars. The chilly wind blows at my side, sending hair into my face and piercing darkness into my heart... Anyone else here getting an ominous feeling?

Suddenly, warm uncovered hands pull at my bloody hand, placing it on warm fabric that feels like soft clouds. Warm fills my body, like light had entered my life again. Looking away from the ominous clouds, I find Rei slowly washing off the blood with water... salty water. Small spasms of pain burst into my hand. I know I'm not 6, but I had the sudden erg to burst into tears like after the hero rescues a princess and saves their life. I bite my lip, tears trying to cram themselves out of my eyes. That's when one tear streaks down my face making a clean streak against my rosy cheeks.

"It's okay," I look up from my hand, my eyes meeting ocean blue again. "Just cry it out." Rei gives a "heroic" smile, the wind blowing his hair making it move lusciously like grass in the wind. Slowly, like in the sunset romance part of a movie, he reaches up, wiping the lone tear off my cheek. Blushing again, he turns back towards my hand, a smile playing on his lips. Swiftly, he wraps my hand in some sort of soft wrap to keep my hand from getting blood everywhere.

"Thanks," The tears stop forming, and I wipe the rest away from under my eyes. I give him a soft smile, my face getting hot again.

"No prob." He reaches over, his hands inches from my nose. Gently, he reaches over, plucking a strand of hair from between my eyes and lightly tucking it between my eyes. We are both blushing now, red engulfing our faces. Both of us leaning in a tiny bit more towards each other...

"Hey guys!" We pull back, startled, our eyes not leaving each other's. My face feeling like it's on fire. Rei's just as red as mine. In front of me me, someone grunts and I hear a pair a pumps (most likely white) tapping the cobblestone impatiently. Slowly, I turn my gaze away from the ocean blue eyes and curse. Namine...

"So what's up guys?" Namine plops herself down between Rei and me, her head finding a home on Rei's shoulder. "I'm **not** interrupting anything... am I?" I hear a hint of sarcasm in her light voice. She snuggles up towards Rei, her eyes watching my face continue to blush. Rei shrugs her off his shoulder, giving a bit of distance on the bench between Namine and himself. She gives him a playful pouty face look, followed by a "humpf" of disappointment. _Flirt._ Still, something made me feel like we were still being watched. Plus, it isn't like Namine to grunt like that...

"Come on Nami. It's probably nothing." Jumping a bit, I hear someone shift against the bark of the tree. _Crap_... Slowly turning around, I find, in my horror, the almost Gothic boy with long silver hair and Caribbean aquatic eyes.

"Um... h-h-h-hiiiii... Mikey..." I give a fake smile, only it sink like the Titanic. _I'm dead... soooooo dead._ I look between Namine and Mikey, their expression definitely not getting the entire picture, but not liking what they had saw either.

"Um... Elena fell down." Rei blurts out of the blue, his cerulean eyes deep with fear. He stares at me, his eyes pleading for me to play along after him.

"Um...yeah... on the way to the festival... I'm such a klutz?"

"Then her hand started to bleed.''

"It was gushing blood everywhere... good thing Rei is such a good _**friend**_ and decided to help me."

"Yeah... that's me... just a _friend_..." Suddenly, a hint of sadness falls into his words as he hits the word "friend". Thankfully, no one else seems to notice and nods like this whole thing makes sense now. Good thing they are just plain oblivious sometime and miss the obvious things. I pull myself together and smile like this actually made sense. Rei follows my example.

"Well," says Namine, her voice shrilly and annoying like usual, "I see there's no point sitting here out in the cold wind anymore."

"Yeah," agrees Mikey, his narrow eyes going between Rei and I like he finally was getting something. "Let's head back to the festival, bro." As he says this, he makes his way behind Rei, shoving him off the bench making "bro" sound like a grunt more than a word. Pulling himself around to the front, Mikey puts an iron grip on his brother's unprotected wrists and drags him up the path as Rei struggles to put back on his gloves. The palm's dripping with blood. He smiles towards me, and I lock a look on his dancing eyes just before they disappear around the bend...

"Ugh, let's go." I turn back to see Namine's scowling face as she watches the scene play like a romance movie. Soon, my good wrist is trapped in an iron grip making my bracelets indent into my soft skin. I allow myself to be pulled up the crooked walkway, my head lost in a train of thought. _Rei..._

My heart thumps deep in my heart like the beat of a drum. The kind of beat that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy. Smiling to myself, I continue to let my body be dragged onto the heart of the festival by Namine. My mind clearly somewhere else.

_Was there... something between us right there?... Do I... have feelings for Rei... like not a pity crush, but a huge head over heels one? Rei... GAWD NAMINE! Does you grip have to be so tight? _Thanks to Namine's killer grip (which I don't get how she has when she's as dainty as a flower), I lost my train of thought. And I still had yet to decide if I liked Rei or not. Under my breath, faint cursing words spiked the air around us until Namine finally turned around, a stone cold stare on her face.

"Ya know. If I am hurting you that much, you should really ask politely like a proper girl should. Or better yet, Kairi would." There she goes again, making it look like I didn't deserve to play Kairi in the play.

Get over it," I mutter, and she drags me forward again. As I skid forward after her, she lets go of my puny wrist. With no support, I tumble head over heels... again onto the ground. However, this time, my damp skirt meets warm, lush grass instead of hard stone. She had dropped me right in the little island of grass in the middle of cobblestone! I look over at her, y eyes shooting her a look of hurt and hate.

"Oops," she gives a pretend look of sorry, only to have it lost by evil squeals of laughter. "Later," Pivoting like she usually does on her right heel, she spins around, getting lost in the crowd. Cursing, I stumble to my feet, only to bump head first into a girl with bright red hair and emerald eyes.

"Sorry, Elena," I hear a faint giggle of laughter as I'm steadied by my best friend. As my vision clears, I come face to face with Demi, her hair still air blown like Ariel's and her human costume with it's sweeping blue skirt, puffy sleeves, and black corset making her look normal in the crowd of black trench coats, sweeping ballroom gowns, and different animals. She surveys the scene in front of her. "Namine can be such a dud." I nod, she was totally not herself.

"So did you enjoy your little alone time with my future husband?" I look up, startled. _How did she know about my little scene with Rei? _

"Um.." I stutter, "What do you mean?" groaning, she rolls her eyes playfully.

"Everyone saw you." I give her the question look, making her role her eyes even more. "Come on... the walk up from the beach... I only saw you walking with him hand in hand for a minute before I rounded the corner. You never followed." She looks at my wrist, the bandages not seeping with blood yet.

"Oh.. um... I fell and we had to stop to bandage it up." I twist my hurt wrist nervously like I was in trouble. _Please don't think anything was going on between us... please don't..._

"Oh _few_... I thought you had made your move on him or something." We both burst out laughing, though mine were more of nervous laughs. "Anyway, you should have seen the look on Namine's and Mikey's face as you were hand and hand with Rei... they were steaming heat." She chuckles some more. I pause before I join in... Mikey... _jealous_?

"Um... Mikey was jealous... why...?" Demi stops laughing and gives me a serious look.

"Your kidding right?" I give her a tilt of the head, indicating I was totally lost like usual. "Ugh... Everyone knows Mikey lo...-" Just then, Rei burst through the crowd catching Demi's attention and stopping her in midsentence. She always was obsessed with Rei...

"Rei... REI!" Rei glances over his shoulder to see Demi jumping up and down like a lunatic waving her hand and me shaking my head and sorrow. That's when I realize what she's about to do. _Run_ I mouth to Rei. Eyes widening, he takes back off into the slimming crowd, Demi fast on his heels. _You'll never catch him... _

My thoughts are interrupted by a cold hand laying down on my shoulder. Blood begins to pump harder as my heart takes a sudden change I from regular to fast. Darkness begins to cloud my heart again. Slowly looking behind me, I come face to face with long dark silver (like tin) hair and cold dark eyes, almost like he was heartless. Two deep scars forming an x right between his eyes.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 4 done and done... anyone getting who is behind her? Get ready for some major Irony coming up supported by more irony! Doesn't everyone hate it? Well get ready to be annoyed! **

**So, review, and share thoughts pretty please with whipped cream, fudge, and a whole lot of hearts on top (No the heartless can't have it)! **

**Big surprises next, and we are finally going to get into someone else's POV!**


	5. The Fun of Kidnappers and Telepathy

**OKAY! Done, done... and DONE! Sorry it took so long... I was really busy lately and this chapter is just so long. **

**But hey, It's done!**

**So, let's read and review! **

**Seriously... no one ever reviews but they read my story... IT'S SO ANNOYING Like Namine!**

* * *

**Rei's POV**

My large yellow and black shoes hit the cobblestone at full speed as I zigzag down the path. Left. Right. Left. Right. My heart beats heavy in my chest. Peering over my shoulder, I scan the crowd for Demi. No more could I hear the obnoxious squeak of her shoes (I think they were flats... but hey... I'm not gay (no offense)) or the even more obnoxious sound of her squawks from when she called my name, begging me to stop. Sometimes I wish she wasn't in love with my face...

Pulling over, I hide myself in a small group of kids from the play who had played members of Organization XIII. I gasp for breath, my throat craving water as I try to calm my racing heart. My cast members, Diggory (Xigbar), James (Axel), and Ken (Demyx) give me a funny look.

"Running. (*Gasp*). Away from. (*Gasp*). Chasing me. (*Gasp*). Lunatic. (*Gasp*)... Demi!" They nod, understanding the situation completely (everyone knows Demi is a crazed lunatic who's madly in love with me), and turn back to their conversation allowing me to gasp for air in piece. Usually I'm fine running for long periods of time (THANK YOU CROSS COUNTRY), but I had already just gotten away from Mikey after ten million games of twenty questions about me and Elena's little walk...

Maybe I should explain that...

um...

THIS IS FREAKIN' HARD! There's not much to explain... We were walking up the path, her soft small hand nestled up in my clutch. I felt light (not light headed), but like in heaven light... all mushy and happy. I was blushing hard (thank god Elena didn't notice) and I couldn't get enough of her sapphire eyes. They were almost a soft violet by then. Then, she slipped on the wet stone, sliding from my grasp as I tried to pull her back up. She sat there on the ground, definitely in a daze of some sort. The soft hand I had just been holding a few minutes ago laid frail on the ground next to her in a very dark, very scary pool of blood.

So yeah, the manly thing to do was to help her up. So I scoop her up, leaning her against my muscular arm (no, I'm not full of myself). I'm not sure what happened next. I was making sure she was all right (manly duties), and that's when it clicked. There she was, her pale body leaning against me as she wobbled making her soft shoulder cut choppy hair wave lightly, the light smell of paopu fruit blowing into my nose. I guess I got a bit dreamy... then...

"Dude," The inside my head narrating to you (the viewers) is interrupted by a boy voice who sounds strangely like mine... _Roxas. _Twirling around, I find myself starring into the ocean blue eyes of my "twin" or as everyone calls him because we look exactly alike. Sadly, he already has a twin. A cute, couple of inches smaller than me with an athletic body and artistic talent twin... And NO, it's **not** Namine.

"So you making a move at my sis yet?" He gives me a glare, softer then Namine's and a bit more rocker/skater and more amusing.

"Um..." I feel the kid's around me burn holes in my head. That includes Diggory, James, and Ken. Everyone knows that we are friends... but everyone fights over who likes who in our love square (Namine, Elena, Mikey, and me). "Um... Namine?" Everyone shuffles in a bit closer waiting to hear my answer.

"Heck NO," Roxas moves in closer, and so does everyone else. Finally, he whispers: "You know... Elena." I skitter back, shock bursting across my face. It starts feeling warm... OH NO! Blush, blush, go away. Come again another boring, stupid, I don't care what's going on day.

"E-Elena? W-what's there t-to tell?" My voice quavers and the group moves in closer making me feel claustrophobic.

"You know what I mean." A devious smile playing on his lips. "Spill."

"Um... there's nothing to tell... we're just... _**friends**_." Disappointment runs through my words again. I just can't hide it. Sometimes, I wish I was more...

I scan my friend's faces, their heads nodding like they understand, but smirks covering their serious smiles. "Okay, we'll believe that... for now." Roxas laughs and soon everyone else joins in. I stiff out a small laugh, my cracks of laughter the only thing keeping my secret hidden. Too bad I'm "saved" (not that I wanted to be) from the scary looks of the laughing cast (curtsy of my hard laughter) by a cold hand laying on my padded shoulder. _Here we go..._ Then comes the jerk, my heels spinning to a stop, and the first (and maybe my last) glare from a pair of aquamarine eyes. Nervous butterflies plug my throat as I'm given the death glare. The plug sputtering my words. "H-h-hey bro." (*Glare*) I'm **dead**.

In front of me stands my year older brother, his face in a harder, colder scowl then usual. "So, let's see how our lovebird is doing." He spits out the word "lovebird" with regret and hatred. I swear... he likes Elena... and he wasn't going to let me get her. Plus, I'd be dead by now if I ever made a smooth move on her anyway. Only one thing to do: protect myself till the time when I can make a move.

"There's nothing going on between us... I swear." I quaver. I may be able to go through a 24 hour movie marathon, but one look at Mikey... and I'm finding a home in Mom's arms.

"There better not be." He mumbles, his eyes turning more to an aqua ice than aqua waves. Silence fill the air (minus the crowd behind us). A whistle of "sanctuary" starts. Definitely from Diggory due to the fact spit was landing on my face as he struck the high notes. A shuffle of feet comes from James and Ken indicating a game of footsies. Huffing breaths from Mikey: doctor's orders to try to calm down BEFORE killing innocent (not really but let's pretend) younger sibs... is anyone guessing this is an awkward silence? Thank god for Roxas... he can always break an awkward situation into a good time... only it always backfires on me.

"Come on everyone," He bounces up and down on his toes like a little kid. Hyper much? "Let's go and join the festival." He pauses as the rest of us minus me herd past him. Bouncing up to my ear, I listen as he hastily adds words to his sentence. "Plus-maybe-we-can-see-Elena..." He basically sings it and I actually end up trying Mikey's counting and deep breath trick. (It works!)

As Roxas herds us down the cobblestone, we join the crowd and head towards the center of town where the real party was. We didn't make it far before I stopped short. Ahead of us, on a mound of grass, I spy a long tin haired man in a black trench coat and a very particular redhead in a blue skirt.

**Selena's POV**

I stare into the black coal eyes, and my heart feels cold, like ice. What the...?

"Hello Kairi." Confused, I stare at the silver head. _Kairi? _And when did _he _get so proper. Last time I checked, he was the class clown.

"Come with me," Before I know it, the dark figure has my whist in an iron grip and is pulling me off the mound of cool grass and into the crowd. No one notices us as I stumble behind the odd figure, trying to regain my footing long enough to pull out of his grip. Still, every time I pull, shocks of ice run down my spine. The grip is definitely cold, like actual steel and his body is tense, like he's in a hurry. _What's going on?_

"Stop it," I twist my hand out of the steel grip, ice waves shocking me. "What the matter with you, Sam?" I stare at the actor, his face not changing from his scowl. I change my stance, my hands now lightly leaning on my hips and my lips pursed in confusion. He stares at me, his arms crossed tight against his chest. I know he is an actor who gets into character outside of the play... but the play is over. "So what's the big deal? My name's Selena... Elena... got it memorized?" I crack a grin, hoping to fool Sam out of his character. He just stares at me, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrow raising slightly. still, they just narrow down into a scowl again.

"Right," He stays as still as a statue, unlike his usual leaning stance. Something was wrong about him. He seemed colder, darker than before. Not light and happy like usual. I peek at his pale skin. It looks cold, like ice.

"Are you okay Sam?" He grunts, like he's indifferently. We stand there between the brightly lit stands being hidden by a thin crowd, me twirling my hair as an awkward silence begins. He continues to stare at me, his gaze not dropping from my face. It's a bit intimidating, and unusual. I feel the darkness clawing at my heart squeeze. _Getting claustrophobic..._ Finally, I just couldn't take the stare.

"Um, let's go join the festival." Another grunt. I squeeze into the crowd, and he follows me, keeping to me like a dark shadow. We walk towards the edge of town where there's barely any people but soft lights illuminate the street and a few stands continue to sell goods.

"Kairi." He mutters, and I give him a look... _Kairi?_

"Elena," I mutter back, making him give me a squinty eye look. He looks bored, but also like he'd pull out a weapon any moment. "So, I see you finally convinced the wizards to let you keep that scar. It's pretty intimidating if you ask me." He raises the eyebrow again, but I continue with the idle chitchat, hoping for him to come back to his clown-like self... Still, something was off...

**Rei's POV**

That's when Demi spots me, leaping out of the crowd and into my arms. "Demi," I mutter, unable to push her off my chest. "Get offa me!" She loosens her grip, but continues to grip my arm like a lover would. The same way she does every time she gets close to me. _Flirt_.

"Let's go for a walk," she says in a scary, dream-like voice. She leans on my shoulder. Her face was sticky with make up and sweat (dancing?) _EWW!_ I shrug her off immediately. Rolling my eyes as I attempt to shrug her off my arm, I hear a stifled laugh from behind us followed by hoot and a whistle. _Roxas_. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Roxas hanging onto James like Demi is on me (she has an iron grip), except James looks like he enjoys it (Roxas x Axel). Soon, they're dancing around the square, spinning, and dipping. Around us, everyone's dying of laughter (that includes me). Luckily, Roxas ends up saving us from the misery of this terrible dance when James drops him in mid dip. Thank god, I was about to dye of laughter too.

I look at him sprawled across the ground, wet to the bone (he fell in a puddle). His white, black, and a hint of red clothes drip with dirty water. Too bad he's wearing the same one from the play when he plays Roxas. The costume fits him, like it was made for him. It was weird, all the costumes for me, Namine, Roxas, Elena, and Mikey seem like they were made for us... weird right?

"Roxas," A shriek echoes out of the hysterical crowd, "You were borrowing that." Out of the crowd, her stone face on and her pure white pumps clicking in fury, is Namine. She goes over, and stands at the puddle, tapping her foot impatiently. Roxas slowly gets up, his grin still glowing on his face. Too bad that only leads to a giant "Your a disappointment to the family" lecture. Too bad that no one listens to her.

As Namine begins the lecture "Your so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm related to you after all you do is dance in the streets like you some gay lunatic until you fall down. I can't believe you..." Roxas stops laughing, his face growing serious as he stands up in the puddle, his feet lightly kicking the puddle. "You know what Namine?" She gives him a dirty look. "I think your absolutely(his face playing to hide a smile)... wrong!" A spray of water erupts out of the puddle, spraying Namine and her perfect white dress.

"RUN!" Unhooking Demi from my arm, I sprint after the roaring boys followed by a shrieking Namine and a squalling Demi. I follow Roxas down the streets towards the less crowded part of town. Suddenly, we stop, bumping into each other and falling onto (thankfully) dry cobblestone. Looking up, I come face to face mischievous brown eyes as soft as melted chocolate.

"Hey, Sam."

**Selena's POV **

I continue walking down the street with Sam, my idle chitchat turning into another awkward silence. I feel his cold eyes staring at me, like he's analyzing my every feature and move, waiting for the right moment to strike an attack. My heart still feels chilled to the bone, no way to unfreeze it. Why can't I just ditch this guy?

Suddenly, he stops short, like he senses something but doesn't know what. His eyes narrow lower then usual. Something's definitely wrong here. "Stop, Kairi?" I skid to a stop as he peers around. We are the only two people around the street. The shops were closed, and discarded shiny wrappers and crushed paper lanterns littered the stone.

I spin on my heel, my eyes finding his dark voids. Cold shocks rocket down my spine. It's a good thing I was too annoyed to notice.

"Seriously, stop with the Kairi business." Another cold glare sends shocks through my body. It was all to ice cold. My body, the light, he wind, which was blowing out candles all over the path. The only light now was from the cracks of covered windows and the dim light of the moon. No stars, and only a sliver of the moon. Dark clouds swirled around us, the purples and midnight blues making me dizzy with confusion. Something was definitely wrong.

My vision blurring, I look at the demented form of Sam... My head hurting but the pieces clicking together. "Y-your not Sam... are you." My head felt hot and my body was a rigid as the ice closing around my heart. Another grunt... most likely a yes. My head hurt to much to make out the yes or no part, just the fact that a cold stranger who I maybe didn't know anymore was stalking me.

A click echoes on the cobblestone. Looking up, I see him a bit closer, and each blink brings him within my person space bubble. Even with clouds in my brain, I can tell this wasn't going to end good... for me. By bone's chattering with cold, I step back, my right arm (the one in the charm bracelets) lashing up horizontally to defend my body like I had done in the scene where Saix tries to kidnap me. Just habit from the play, I guess.

The cold villain takes another step towards me as I take one back. "Ah, Kairi, you don't hide your identity very well." I look at him with daze and confusion as my foggy head tries to make out what he's saying, my arm guard lowers a bit. "Seriously, when you said that you were Elena and the way you acted so calmly around... I thought maybe but... your heart doesn't hide who you are. You're pure heart. Plus, you just can't hide your techniques from me, the guard position you give me... nothing changes since the last time I came for you." Okay, my brain is Jell-O. who knows what that guy just said... but pure heart?

Frankly, I'm still in a daze, and like the evil person he is, he takes this time to latch a grip on right whist. Points from my stars, chains, and shell charm burn into my whist. "Let go." I mumble, my daze keeping me from yelling for help. Still, I twist and drag my heels against the cobblestone, my effort's useless. However, I continue to try. As wind pushes against me, fresh sea air blows into my face, side bangs blowing out of my violet eyes. Breathing it in, I feel my head clear, and the simple point comes to my mind: I'm being kidnapped.

I twist harder. "Who are you?" I scream against the roaring wind that wined down the twisting roads. He continues down the path, my curiosity keeping me from trying to break away any harder. Finally, I hear the extinct growl of his voice... "Who do you think?"

I know who he is, I know now. But it's too late for me. I have an idea as we round the blind corner. I'm stifled to a stop, only to come face to face with a bugged soft milk chocolate eyed boy with long silver hair, dark trench coat, but no "x" scar. "Sam?" Behind him, is the spiky golden brown haired boy, his face frozen with fear/worry; a shoulder length gleaming silver head teen, eye's bugged; a freaked out overly clean blond: a now fainted red head: a blond spiky hair "twin" totally confused: and the three stooges in black trench coats looking back and forth between Sam and the stranger.

I feel another tug, and I'm dazedly pulled into a lightly lit maze of alleys. Behind me, I hear the faint chorus of boys screaming my name, but none is louder than the "heroic" golden brown spiky haired boy screaming for me. Numbly, I continue to allow myself to be pulled down the alley, my mind only registering thing word. "I know who you are... Saix."

**Rei's POV**

The chorus of boys die down in the roaring wind as I scream for Elena. Slowly, with fear and worry hitting me hard in the chest so I have to gasp for breath, I turn to face the freakin' group. Roxas is hyperventilating (not like it's the first time); Namine pacing the cobblestone, her heels clicking the pavement in worry; a passed out Demi being fanned by 3 out of the 4 Organization members, and a frozen Sam staring at "the corner". They're hopeless.

Elena was gone... for now. Anger rushed through me like the wind that roared past me. I just knew something felt dark... anger rushed harder inside me like flames... Namine's clicking ticking me off... and Roxas's sharp breaths from the discarded paper bag... anger... rushing... to head... "GUYS!" They all stop. The roaring wind and my sharp breaths the only hearable noise.

"We're getting her back."

**Selena's POV**

Okay, being dragged won a dark alley... not terrible... if it was with a cute guy. Too bad I'm stuck with a psycho maniac who has come back from the dead for some unknown reason. Or at least, I'm not sure at the moment. My head feels like a giant field of mist. The only thing I that I think about as I'm blinding pulled down the alleyways is the distinct voice screaming my name. _Rei... save me..._

**Rei's POV **

My name, her voice, it echoes through my head, pleading for my help. Time to organize the troops. "You guys (pointing to the organization members), stay with Demi. Get her up and awake, even if that means true loves kiss... or whatever... you know what, just try water." They salute me, James not even pretending to kiss her as a joke. "Roxas, Namine, come with me... (They nod and walk towards me), Bro, you go get he-"

"NO," He gives me a stone hard stare, but his eye's totally ruining the image. They are wide, and, for the first time, filled with worry. "I'm coming with you. There's a better chance we'll find her with more of us. Sam will get help." The organization member nods and sprints down the cobblestone against the roaring wind. Turning back to the dark corridor of the maze, I signal the troops forward. "Let's go."

_Elena... we're on our way..._

**Elena's POV**

His voice, it echoes off the fog, clearing. I see light, his light, and my light. They're connected, like by a string of light. My vision clears, and I now feel myself being dragged down a corridor. I dig my heels back in the ground, twisting and pulling, buying Rei some time.

_Rei hurry up... follow my light!_

**Rei's POV**

I heard her, her voice echoing in my mind. No time to question how I can, just need to save her. I can sense her light deep within the maze, it's light feeble yet full of hope. She's counting on me. I step into the winding corridors, my body in full sprint. Behind me, I hear the bounce of strength in the foot from Mikey; the jog of Roxas; and the squeal of annoyance from Namine on how she was winded. Finally, we make it to the first break.

I head towards the left, her heart pulse stronger there. At full speed, I plunge into the darkness, not even hesitating as we rounded the corner. Behind me the others follow, their feet hesitant and their voices filled with question. However, one pair of feet clomp harder, till next to me a pair of aquamarine eyes light up in the darkness.

"How do you know she's this way?" Mikey's voice was soft, like it was chocking back a sob.

"I just know okay." I took another turn left. Mikey hesitates again, before catching back up to me.

"How do you know that we'll find her."

"Just trust me... okay!" I yell into the darkness. It's the first time I'd ever stood up to Mikey, much less yell at him. He was on my nerves, and I was already tense. I hear him drop back a bit, and the others falter again as we head deeper into the labyrinth. Her light was getting stronger... just a few more turns. _We're almost there, Elena!_

**Selena's POV**

I didn't need his voice to tell me he was almost here, you could here their footsteps clonking closer and closer with every tug on my whist. Even with all the resistance I was doing, I was still being dragged down the blind alley. My captor was growling now, attempting to move me faster towards the center of this labyrinth. Where ever that was.

"Just a little bit more" He growls as we take another sharp turn. _Yeah, just a little bit more Rei!_

_"I'm almost there. I'm just around the corner." _His words echo across my mind. I turn around, putting up the most resistance I could with my tired bones. However, that's when we stop, my exhausted body dragged right up next to Saix's. "We're here." In front of me, was a dead end of old brick and no escape. Just nothing. _Wha?_

I hear the footsteps get louder and closer, but still no Rei. He was close, _just need about 30 seconds... _but I didn't have that time. Just as I think that, Saix presses his cold arm against the bricks. In his grasp, I can feel cold, dark energy swirling in his body, coming out from his hand that's held up... and the one grasping mine.

Pain, the one thing I can feel. My vision is clouded again, and black spots dance in my vision. Too much dark energy. I feel my body collapse under my weight, my knees hitting cobblestone so I'm kneeling next to the villain. Looking up, I can barely see a large black, gas like substance spread across the wall sending more cold shockwaves down his arm into me. Even with my head hurting, I could tell what it was. That was the same type of vertex that I was dragged through in the play by Namine and James. The same one all the organization members disappeared through walls in all over the set during KH2. Too bad this one wasn't special effects too. But this was the real thing. And I doubt that is was going to feel like a walk in the park.

The footsteps ring loud and clear through my ear. They are just around the corner. But we are out of time. Growly, Saix pulls me to my feet, my body weight forced onto him as I stumble up. My body couldn't support me, the darkness was overcoming me. My vision was way to blurry, and there are too many black spots dancing around me.

_Ten more seconds. _Rei's anxious voice rings through my head.

_We're out of time._ Saix stumbles towards the open portal, dragging me like dead weight.

_Just five seconds._ Hold in there! His voice this time panicked and scared. Rei...

_I can't... I'm losing you... Rei...! _My vision goes black, my body tired from fighting the darkness. I'm falling, my body tumbling blindly through darkness.

**Rei's POV **

_Elena... ELENA! _No response. Still, I can sense that she's fainted. Her trail feels colder, like she's fighting darkness. Then, it blinks out, leaving me nothing to follow. I keep running, my body leading me and the others to the light at the end of the corridor. _I know you can't hear me, Elena. But we're here!_

I round the corner, my shoes screeching to a stop as I see the scene in front of me. There's the cloaked man, his arms supporting the limp form of Elena. Her body shakes violently in his hands, like she's trying to get warm, and her body grows paler by the second. But, it's her face that scares me. It's twisted into a completely terrified state, none like she had ever done before. her eye's scrunched, bangs pushed towards the side, and her lips mumbling things from her nightmares.

However, only two words are breathed into the air. The name Saix... and... Rei... Next to me, Mikey stiffens. I hear Namine gasp, and Roxas mumbles too, except he's hyperventilating again. The man looks over his shoulder at us, his body hiding the most of a gassy oval black void... like... the ones the organization members used in the play (with the help of special effects, of course._ She said the name of a man from the organization.. Saix? Saix... OH GOD!_ I know who this man is. I know what that thing does. I know... Elena is in danger.

Swiftly, like in one total movement, the organization member hoists Elena over his shoulder, and runs straight into the portal. "Saix," I scream, running directly at the portal into the darkness.

"Rei, wait!" I hear the swift pounds of Mikey move after me as I sprint, non-stop, towards the corridor.

"Come on Namine."

"Wha?" Namine shrieks, but I don't looks back. I rush into the darkness, pounding footsteps following me. I don't stop. Ice cold winds knock at my stomach forcing the breath out of me as I sprint after the dark figure. Elena sways on his shoulder, muttering more things.

Finally, he reaches the end of the corridor. At full throttle, without looking behind him, Saix jumps into the light. At least a 100 meters left, I rush after him, bracing myself for impact against the light. But it never comes. I pass through it cleanly, like melted chocolate.

I'm in open air, definitely at night with a million stars as far as the eye can see. Next thing I know, BAM, I'm on the ground. My body aches, but not as much as when I'm used as a landing pad for a buff teen, a pointy haired boy, and a complaining teen. AKA: Mikey, Roxas, and Namine, who had followed me through the darkness. By now, we are all groaning... their bodies probably hurting as much as mine.

"Hello there!" Looking up, I come face to face with a floating boy with a green tunic and tights, and flaming red hair.

* * *

**ALERT: CLIFF HANGER! bet's you know who that is! Review and take guesses on your review on who that is. it's pretty obvious though.**

**Okay! That was really long... but it was all super important I got that in. but I thought it would be cool if I switched points of views. Let me explain that part.**

**Rei never sees Elena at the carnival until after she's kidnapped. He sees Demi with Sam... not Elena and Saix! Elena and Demi both have red hair and blue skirts on! Teehee, I was trying to confuse people, like clip scenes.**

**So let's review... PLEASE. And guess who the mystery character is!**

**PS: Later in the story, I will be doing character contests so stay tuned for info. BYE FOR NOW! **


End file.
